Host Club Mayhem!
by Scribbler7
Summary: Host club continue their tradition to host the girls and give them exactly what they want by fulfulling their every dreams...but what happens when another Club like theirs begin to interfeer and steal their costumers? What will happen to the Host Club?
1. Prologue

_WARNING! WARNING! Possible Yaoi/Yuri Events! Enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Prologue:

The sun beamed across the windows that shimmered inside the elegant pearl white room with several dining chairs and tables stationed fashionably in the center. Several girls giggled as what seemed to be seven handsome men fulfilling the dreams of girls that entered the room. They received compliments others the honest truth…but whatever left the mouths of those charming men was something the girls would never forget. "My, my, such a lovely princess I see before me" quoted Tamaki in a soft, yet gentle tone. A charming smile crossed his lips as he gazed his sapphire blue eyes deeply into the elegant oak brown eyes of a rather tall, big chest girl. Her hair had a beautiful nightshade tone to it, and flowed gracefully over her shoulders. Most of her hair was neatly tied up in a fancy white oversized bow. Tamaki brushed his chestnut blonde hair back as he pierced his sapphire eyes into hers once again. "It's an honor for such beauty to be in such a form" he continued creating a seductive smile across his pale angel pink lips. The girl clasped her hands together shyly and excited by the man's gesture. The girl was a very gullible creature. Tamaki, was the Host Club president (more like King), and was the son of Ouran Highschool's Chairman. He enjoyed hosting the many young girls that entered the club to have every one of their wishes come true.

He ran his hand gently through his blonde hair once again, and continued sending his charming smile to the young girl and leaned closely to the pale girl's face. "I would be honored to kiss such an elegant rose that stands before me" her face turned a gentle red as Tamaki continued to cover her with a blanket full of compliments. She remained quiet and said nothing however, brought an elegant smile onto her pale visage. "T-thank you" she broke out, her voice a soft tone almost a whisper into Tamaki's ears. She pressed her index fingers together shyly as she stared at the floor. "What be your name fair maiden?" questioned the king of all possible womanizers "Kimmi" shyly she remarked. Kimmi stood about 5'11" and half. She wore a lolita style dress that almost dragged pass her knees, it almost reminded of a dress that Alice, in Alice in Wonderland wore in that child book. Only…it was black. Her eyes shined slightly as they still remained as dark as they always were.

Tamaki looked at her and tilted his head "why does this beautiful princess not let a beautiful smile crawl on to her delicate visage?" he questioned her his charming tone still never leaving his voice. He figured he would have to be closer in order to see a smile slide across her lips. Of course, he didn't hesitate. He leaned slightly closer, inches from her lips, as he placed his index finger under the slit of her chin, bringing her face close to his ready to do a teasing kiss.

//SLAM//

The door swung open as a woman that stood no taller than 5'10", stood proudly and eagerly in front of the Host Club's door. She was a beautiful woman with black hair, which almost shimmered a pale blueberry blue under the light. Her hair was tied in pigtails that flared out at the top…almost as if it had a life of its own. Her emerald green eyes scanned the parameter impatiently, as she welcomed the twitching right pierced eyebrow several times before realizing the horrid sight before her. "KIMMI! What in God's name are you doing?!" She snapped the anger blazing across her face. It didn't take long before the woman waltzed towards them separating Kimmi and Tamaki before the blonde even had the chance to place his lips against the girl's poor face. Her eyes burned into Tamaki as she growled angrily "BACK OFF! She's mine!" It wasn't long after she had growled at Tamaki that a set of female twins with curly orange hair and green eyes followed shortly after the barbaric woman, not like she really looked like a female barbarian but she sure knew how to act like one.

"Oh…the Kladd Club" broke out the intellectual jet-black haired male, as he adjusted the dark frames that covered his deep brown eyes. A smile slowly slid across his face as though he had suspected something such like this was going to happen. His eyes soon turned to the ravishing girls that clung to the males as though expecting the club to give them the world, he turned his attention to the other set male twins that paid not attention to the event that was about to take place. They were charming siblings with oak brown hair and amber colored eyes, Kyoya which was the intellectual, and male "mother" of the group smirked as his attention was now towards the siblings "am I right Hikaru and Kaoru?" The twins didn't hesitate to look at "Mother," and soon shifted their attention to the other set of twins that walked carelessly behind the dominant woman that expressed so much anger. It wasn't until the younger of the two female siblings rushed behind her older twin crying out to her, in hesitation "W-wait for me!" did Kaoru broke out into a grin clinging onto his older brother Hikaru almost proudly for the fact that they were related. He snorted out a laughter that followed his brother. Hikaru's smile grew as his brother held him tighter…the smile faded once his golden brown eyes rested on one of the female twins…the youngest one. It was almost like time had stopped because; everything felt and was seen almost in slow motion. She stood proudly and brushed her beautiful roux curls over her shoulders as they bounced once finding a proper landing spot. It was clear to see there was a romantic spark flying between the two. Mika glared viciously at her sibling who seemed to be building an invisible relationship for Hikaru.

Tamaki glared annoyed and angered at the girl that had ruined the mood between him and Kimmi. "Well aren't you just nice" he stated a sarcastic tone clearly evident in his voice. He stood up and looked over at the group of girls that had made their entrance. "I am Tamaki, please let me grant your every wish" he said in a charming tone that was only delivered to Kimmi and the female twins…ignoring the other girl and her rude entrance. He bowed as he glared at the emerald-eyed girl. A short boyish looking girl made her entrance shortly after as she looked at the scene caused by the group of girls that had entered previously before her. She shook her head and said nothing making her way to the back of the room.

Kimmi let out a small quiet scream as she stood tall however, still afraid of the girl who scolded her. Her name was Li; she was the Kladd Club leader often refereed too as "the Queen". She bowed her head as she apologized repeatedly "S-Sorry Li…YOUR HIGHNESS!" she continued to apologize after wards, her voice remained shy, small, and quiet…it wasn't until her eyes looked at the ground did something odd happen. The tile shook and out poked the head of a short construction helmet followed by strands of long crimson red hair, and bright sky blue eyes…it was a small girl. The tile she had dug her way out of was a tile between Kimmi, Tamaki and in front of Li. "TEH KIMMETH!" She cried out with a grin that slid from ear to ear. Li shook her head as her almost blueberry colored hair and her angry eyes glowed onto the girl. "We know Kage, we found her already" the little girl whose name was Kage lowered her head somewhat disappointedly and formed a 'o' with her dark raspberry colored lips as she released the sad "oh" out of her voice.

Li's eyes soon turned to face Kimmi the fire of rage still burning in her eyes. The look of doom grew more intense when she shifted her attention to Tamaki "were uninterested in your incompetent intellect, there's no what you can fulfill our wishes" was Li's harsh statement. She turned her attention to Kimmi "and for you--" Tamaki was shocked at the evil girl's words. He fell into his corner of woe. "Such evil words, coming out from the devil herself!" he retorted in a depressed tone. Kimmi grew worried as she continuously apologized once again "sorry, sorry" her voice lowering more, as if she was ready for the punishment she feared the most. Li was always vicious and harsh when it came to punishments it was only a trait that came from a leader. The boyish girl remained in the back of the room as she watched the commotion happen.

Maki blushed madly as she looked at Hikaru "h-hello" she said in a shy tone, her eyes met his causing her to blush more. Kaoru noticed the attraction the instant she blushed. He glared his sibling and held him tighter to attract more attention. "AAAAAW!" awed the fan girls that were a part of the commotion. A short blond, pale brown-eyed boy cut between the lover's tiff. He held the hand of a very tale man; they were not a couple but siblings. Their names were Hunny and Mori…they were nicknames. The little blonde boy held a teddy bunny closely to his torso that he had named Bun-Bun. "Waiii!" he shouted out his cuteness causing a swarm of fan girls to pat his head happily "anyone want cake?" he asked sweetly to everyone in the room. "CAKE!" shouted Kage to Hunny's question as she pulled herself out of her tunnel that she had dug up removing the construction hat that she wore tossing it aside and ran to Hunny. Hunny's smile went from ear to ear as he jumped for joy. "WAIII!" he said in a happy expression as they made their way over to the sweet table stationed center of the room.

Li sighed as she laid her head back and took a deep breath before scolding the tall girl. "For what unlogical reason were you here Kimmi?" broke out Li who's finger pointed directly at her, "we are the Kl—" "Kladd Club" broke out Mika proudly, Li's eyes soon buried deep into Mika as if she had done something that would cost her, her life! "Why do you always cut me off?" the red head grinned satisfied about her what seemed to be fulfilled objective. Kimmi looked at Li and began to flail her arms out of panic "well, well, well, well…umm…umm…you see, I-I got curious!" she said in a panicky tone, ashamed of her what was a wrong decision. Well she thought it was, after all look what Tamaki tried to do to her! He literally tried to seduce her…well that's what she thought. She covered her face with her hands as she bit her lower lip. Tamaki continued to woe in his corner, but now began to cultivate mushrooms, never in his life had anyone said someone didn't belong to him, SHE WAS EVIL! He thought to himself. Snapping back to reality, Tamaki pulled himself to his feet as he marched his way to Kimmi and hugged her in spite of Li's presence, and laid his lips on her cheek.

Kyoya and the twins…shook their head as they mentally predicted the outcome of this.

----------------------------------------------------------  
_Writers Notes: Hope you like it so far, I worked hard to make it as long as possible. This is done with The Scribbler and Teh Kimmeth. All girl characters in here are based of a part of me and her personality…more will be on its way._


	2. Chapter 1

"She doesn't belong to you!" shouted the eager voice of Tamaki who held Kimmi with tears stinging eyes as he clung himself to the oversized girl. Tamaki wanted the nagging demon girl to vanish, get out of his sight! He wanted Li to know that he was a better person, a better creation that he was all out better than whom that stylish girl was…she was dark and clearly didn't know the meaning of fashion. She had a dark look, plaid that's so 2000! He had to admit though she had a rather appealing outlook on things…the gothic thing going on gave it a very eccentric appeal to her. What was he thinking? SHE WAS THE DEVIL, The devil had to play mind games, had to make it seem like he was interested, she was so beautiful though…oh how adorable she was almost like…like HARUHI, why was he thinking this way about her. Stop manipulating his mind!

Kimmi released a quiet scream when Tamaki practically devoured her in his hug "…" she was speechless and confused what was she suppose to do about Tamaki's sensitive out burst…actually it began to frighten her. Li's eyebrow twitched; annoyed by the scenario that was play before her very eyes. It was almost like something that came out of that Shakespeare play Hamlet. She felt irritated and disturbed by this inconvenience, caused by the Kladd Club members. She felt bitter annoyance pulse through her body "let Teh Kimmeth go!" she ordered as the frustration blazed in her eyes.

A smirk crawled onto Tamaki's face as he noticed Li's anger and annoyance rising. He ran his soft hand through Kimmi's hair as he stared deeply into her eyes "wow such soft straight hair you have" he began as he looked at the annoyed girl on his side. He slowly began to near her deep angelic pink lips as he prepared to place a kiss. This was Tamaki's idea of payback. Kimmi blushed madly however fear slowly began to rise inside her…the worse was about to come and she felt. Li felt the anger rise once again her left eyebrow began to twitch. It didn't take long before she shoved Tamaki away viciously and clung herself against the overly tall woman and began to smother herself against her oversize chest. "Kimmi I saved you from that mean ol' pervert!" she whined actually tears began to trickle down her face and stain her shirt "don't worry Kimmi I'll protect you from now one!" She declared. Kimmi's face went pitch red; she felt the burning in her face as Li smothered herself into her torso area. "I-I-It's ok Li," She whispered as she hesitantly petting her mistress's head softly, as she continued to consult her.

Tamaki felt his world crumble, everything went dark and soon the proud, confident chestnut blonde male fell into his dark corner of woe.

Kyoya simply sighed as he made his way across the group…it was quite a nuisance, how was he suppose to make arrangements? Plans for the Host Club future activities? Actually now that he thought about it he still had to sell Haruhi's items through E-bay. She still had to pay off her 80 000$ debt that had happened almost 2 years ago. It only made it worst with Tamaki rubbing himself on that poor defenseless Kimmi. Kage bolted pass him as she jumped around numerous directions happily for the cake that she was about to receive. "OH! OH! Any chance any chance do you have honey and tea?" questioned the short red head whose bright eyes expressed glee. She was clearly looking forward to the tea and cake that she would be receiving. The event between the two clubs didn't bother her, what so ever. Mori looked at the short girl with a silent shrug "…" he didn't know to react to the situation.

Hunny swayed his arms happily around as he giggled happily. He clung to his cousin Mori and looked up at him "Takashi" he said in a cute tone, Hunny was always adorable despite being the third oldest in the group Hunny was always the childish one. His eyes darted his act alike and smiled proudly "Waiii! We do!" they were sitting down by this point, as they prepared to eat cake and drink tea.

Hikaru never did remove his eyes off the youngest female twin. Kaoru felt a wave of panic clouding over him. He gasped as he looked at his brother and did the only possible thing he thought would work to remove his attention off the girl…he decided to play the 'A' card. "H-Hikaru" he cried out as he released the hug that he had given to his brother and fell to the ground clasping his ankle and biting his lower lip as he cried at the 'pain' that is ankle created. Before he made his way to the obviously interested Maki twin sister, is attention shifted to his brother who whimpered over the 'pain' his ankle had created. "Kaoru!" he called out as he came to his rescue "Kaoru what's wrong?" …silence, Mika shook her head as she made her way to her sister clenching her arm and began to drag her "YOU! Come with me!" Maki let out a soft scream when Mika grabbed her arm "Ow, you're hurting me Mika!" she whined when Mika began to drag her.

"It doesn't matter" insisted Mika "you can let those sparks go out! Break the hearts, he's not worth it sister!" She growled as she continued to drag her sister away from the passionate gaze that once looked upon Maki until his brother fell injured. Hikaru comforted him as he patted his ankle "what hurts Kaoru?" he questioned him sympathetically.

Li smiled as she pulled herself away from Kimmi her foot stomped the ground and soon her fingers were sent between her lips and blew…causing a loud whistling sound to escape "GIRLS! LINE UP!" She ordered, the twins and Kage lined up in a straight line saluting proudly to the general. She walked along them as she began to name this one by one "Mika, Maki…Shadd…Kim--?" One of the girls wasn't lined up; the only person missing was Kimmi "KIMMI!" Her eyes shifted to the panicking girl who pressed her index fingers shyly against each other "line up please" she ordered forcing out an irritated smile. Obediently the girl went to line up however; she wasn't saluting.

Li covered her lips with a closed fist and forced out a cough hinting Kimmi that something was missing. "Oh S-sorry" she saluted. Li nodded proudly by her Club's obedience. The girls were slightly aligned and Li smiled proudly as she finally delivered her final order "GIRLS! To our club room NOW!" she ordered as they marched their way out of the room almost like the military off to battle. Kyoya laughed as he shook his head "Father I do believe we have competition".


End file.
